


рисунки камелий на изнаночной стороне междумирья

by wxldcard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Afterlife, F/F, Fix-It, Post-Canon, Rule 63
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: на волосок от смерти и на волосок от жизни.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 6





	рисунки камелий на изнаночной стороне междумирья

Ветка магнолии росчерком вспорола небо, и против беспощадного солнечного света нельзя было разглядеть ни побегов, ни борозд, испещривших кору, ни жилок на нежных листьях, которые в детстве так нравилось ощупывать и рассматривать, преклоняясь в уважении перед исконной и древней природой сущего. То немногое, что видела Мадара теперь, тонуло в дыму и казалось едва ли реальнее сада, разлитого цветной тушью по полотнам в усадьбе даймё — и дело было вовсе не в том, что глаза залило кровью, а собственная смерть учтиво медлила заточить косу.

Вместе со зрением возвращался понемногу и слух, и в уши неторопливым запевом, знакомым, увы, лучше и ближе материнских колыбельных, полились и крики, и звон клинков, и треск горящего леса, а вслед за ними по телу разлилась раскаленная боль, и Мадара вновь ощутила, как мокро и рвано там, под пробитым нагрудником. Догорающее дерево поцеловало щеку жаром и хрустом падающей ветви. Отступая, напороться на огонь собственного катона — итог, недостойный дочери великого Таджимы, но в самый раз подходящий той, кого своей вожачкой родной клан видеть не хотел никогда.

Ветка магнолии на казненном дереве — черный, что гуще крови, поверх нежной бирюзы небес. Глубокая трещина, сквозь которую вот-вот прольется небытие, стоит лишь, приветствуя, поднять к нему обожженную руку.

Закованная в броню Хаширама стояла над ней и не могла занести клинок, и без шарингана ничего не удавалось разглядеть в ее лице, кроме огромных янтарных глаз, которые теперь были совершенно красными от гари. Хватит ли тебе духу, подумала Мадара, а сказать не смогла, потому что язык не ворочался в пересохшем рту. Хватит ли тебе духу хотя бы теперь занести руку для последнего удара. Хаширама почти скорбно опустила голову, словно смогла услышать эти мысли. Капля крови с ее рассеченной скулы упала Мадаре на лоб.

Ее нашли, как сказали потом, в очаге затушенного водной техникой пожара, в мягком коконе изумрудных вьюнков, и под ее нагрудником не было ни раны, ни следа от нее.

—

Надломленный мир разверзся сызнова и мягко окутал светом, столь похожим на лучи восходящего солнца в то лето, когда Мадара еще умела резво отрекаться от собственной семьи и сам звук имени клана выменивать у времени на гладкие речные камни. Слуха коснулся мягкий запев неизвестной и долгой баллады. С той же мягкостью, бывало, пел соловей, пролетая над кротким и темным селением Учих. Мадара моргнула, прогоняя остатки марева. Сквозь молочный туман проступил смутно знакомый кусок леса, стал слышен плеск и шорох воды, и все это было ошеломляюще ясно и вместе с тем совершенно нездешне, вроде того сорта давних воспоминаний, которых память так опасается касаться, что со временем они становятся неотличимы для владельца от образов, принесенных снами. И Мадаре вспомнилось, как тогда, еще совсем ребенком, она была в такой же солнечный день на волосок от смерти, а теперь оказалась на волосок от жизни; и, вместо пылающего дерева, перед глазами ныне стоял расписной шелк дорогих одежд, и под щекой была не колючая трава, а мягкое тепло чужого тела.

— Теперь все иначе, а раньше была голодная пустота, — сказала Хаширама, оглядываясь по сторонам. — Это и есть Чистый мир?

— Ты же никогда в него не верила.

Мадара медленно облизала губы. Она ждала возвращения боли в тело, лишенное силы Рикудо и его глаз, но от солнечного сплетения к самым кончикам пальцев лился лишь золотистый жар. Они были на берегу той самой реки из детства, которая уже в те дни, когда едва закладывали Коноху, оказалась высушена и разворочена прошедшей войной. Теперь же она мерцала солнцем и ласкала каменистый берег мерным плеском.

Хаширама смотрела на Мадару, сложив ее голову к себе на колени. Им предстояло о многом поговорить в мире, где этот разговор уже не будет отягощен ни броней, ни лязгом железа о железо; у этой реки все будет так, как уже было однажды, с той только разницей, что теперь ни терять, ни делить им обеим будет нечего. Хаширама обняла лицо Мадары прохладными ладонями и наклонилась ближе — мягкое солнце потерялось в ее волосах медными нитями. Поцелуй, прохладный и нежный, словно лепесток магнолии, ведомый ветром, мягко опустился Мадаре на лоб. 

Когда из-под слоя задрожавших камней вырвался витиеватый и темный росток, Мадара протянула к нему руку, чтобы осторожно погладить бархатистую зелень пальцем. И вдруг осознала со странной и сентиментальной отчетливостью на своих губах улыбку.


End file.
